


Mayoral approval

by soy_em



Series: Wincest Love Week 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: The Mayor of Austin is incredibly grateful when the Winchesters kill a monster terrorising the city. They take advantage of his hospitality.Written in honour of Supernatural Day in Austin.





	Mayoral approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



“It’s dead, it’s fucking dead,” Sam shouts, breath heaving in his chest as he lets the monster flop back into the water. Dean yells in triumph from where he’s been wrestling the head of the beast, it’s teeth only a few inches from his face. He flops back into the water with a splash and a sigh, and Sam does the same, resting back on his hands in the seeping mud.

“What the fuck even is this?” Dean asks, not for the first time. He still somehow sounds like he expects Sam to know the answer.

“How should I fucking know?” Sam definitely doesn’t have the answer; he has no idea what kind of monster lives in rivers, is over 20 foot long and 3 foot wide, but is able to shrink to the extent that it can sneak up through people’s pipes and kill them. Thankfully, a whole lot of stabbing with a silver knife had killed it off, so Sam doesn’t have to worry any more. 

“Guess we’d better get cleaned up and head into town, tell the Mayor.”

Sam can think of nothing better right now than sitting quietly in the muddy water, letting the heat of Austin wash over him and never moving again, but he knows Dean’s right. He sighs as he heaves himself to his feet, and takes revenge on Dean’s common sense by sending his brother flying into the dirty water again just to make himself feel better.

***

The Mayor is effusive in his thanks. “I can’t believe you’ve found it,” he says. “I was losing hope that anything would be able to stop the killing.”

“Well, it was touch and go, but we’re done. It’s dead,” Sam reassures him.

“Wanna see a picture?” Dean asks slyly. The Mayor looks unsure, but his curiosity clearly wins out over his caution. Dean thumbs his camera open and hands him the phone.

“Holy fuck,” the Mayor says, sounding faint. He steps backwards and sits down on his desk, rather abruptly. “That’s what was terrorising my people?” 

“Yup.” 

“What the fuck is it?” He’s pale enough that Sam’s concerned, shooting Dean a furious look.

“No idea,” Dean says cheerfully. “But it’s dead, that’s what matters.”

“Absolutely.” He looks at the monster again. “You boys are heroes. You’re welcome in Austin any time. I can’t pay you, but anything this city can do for you, it’s yours. On the house.”

Sam’s a little taken aback. He’s used to people thanking them, but it’s rarely anyone powerful, and even rarer that someone offers them anything in return. 

“Thanks,” he says, a little embarrassed. 

Dean has no such scruples. “Thanks,” he says with a grin. “We might just take you up on that.” 

“Anything,” the Mayor insists, before checking his watch. “I have to head out to a meeting, nothing I can postpone, I’m afraid. But take your time here, have a coffee, there are cookies on the side as well. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do. And again - thank you.”

He hurries from the room with a last smile, shaking their hands as he goes. 

Sam’s scooping up his jacket when he notices that Dean is poking around the Mayor’s office.

“What’re you doing? We should head out.”

“The man said we could have a coffee. And a cookie. I’m having a cookie.”

Sam sighs, but it’s just for show. The thought of coffee and a cookie does sound nice. He takes the cup Dean hands him, watching as his brother settles into the Mayor’s plush desk chair and props his feet up on the table. He stifles the urge to tell Dean off; he knows his brother is just trying to get a rise out of him.

Dean peers around the office as he chomps on his cookie. “You know, this looks just like the set of so many pornos,” he remarks. “Comfy chair, nice big desk, lots of space under it…” he waggles his eyebrows at Sam.

“No, Dean,” Sam says firmly, knowing exactly where this is going. Even though when he looks at the desk, it is ridiculously spacious and sturdy. Dean’s only response is a smirk as he swallows the last of his cookie. “No,” Sam repeats. 

Dean stands, shaking himself out. Sam can’t help but follow the lines of his body, the flex of Dean’s muscles as he stretches. Dean prowls around the desk towards Sam.

“Bet I could get you to change your mind on that,” he says.

“Dean, this is the Mayor’s office, he’s been nice to us, it would be rude.”

“He said we could have anything,” Dean retorts. 

“He didn’t mean this!” Sam’s last response is a bit flailed, because Dean slides onto his lap in one sinuous movement, winding his arms around Sam’s neck. 

“I’m sure he’d understand,” Dean says, low, licking around the shell of Sam’s ear and grinding down, fast and dirty on Sam’s cock. “C’mon, Sammy, you seriously wanna waste that huge desk?” 

Sam can’t help it; Dean writhing in his lap makes images flash across his mind of all the ways they could put the desk (and the rest of the room) to use. “But there are people outside, Dean; what if someone comes in?”

Dean chuckles. “Better be quiet then, Sammy,” he says, standing up and pulling Sam with him. “Now sit on the desk, like a good boy.”

Sam glares, but there isn’t a single cell in his body that wants to (or is capable of) refusing. He slides back onto the desk, swinging his legs and waiting to see what Dean has planned. 

“Mmm, lovely,” Dean croons, stepping between Sam’s legs. He kisses Sam again, just a quick sweep of his tongue. “Now remember, be quiet.”

He pushes Sam back until Sam’s flat on the table, and then drops to his knees. Sam just manages to bite back his moan in time, already beyond turned on at the thought that Dean’s doing this with an office full of people just outside.

“Quiet,” Dean reminds, as he lays his hand on Sam’s fly. Sam props himself up on his elbows, not willing to miss a moment of this. Dean keeps his eyes locked with Sam as he pulls the zip down tooth by tooth, Sam hardening against his hand with every second. He resists the urge to beg Dean to go faster; he knows it’s exactly what his brother wants. 

It seems to take an age, but Dean eventually frees Sam’s cock from his boxers. Sam’s fully hard now, straining upwards, thigh muscles trembling in anticipation. “Eager much, Sammy?” Dean asks. “Thought you were worried about all the people?” 

Sam glares, but refuses to say anything. 

“Ok, well, if you’re not worried,” Dean says, and slides his mouth onto Sam’s cock. He doesn’t stop until his nose hit’s Sam’s groin, a skill that had taken years to perfect; and one which overwhelms Sam every single time. It’s all he can do not to shout; it’s entirely possible his nails have left gouges in the Mayor’s desk.

“Fuck,” Sam pants, when he can speak again without screaming. Dean grins up at him, impossible eyes sparkling around his mouthful, and sets to work. He doesn’t waste any time, establishing a quick rhythm that has Sam struggling to keep his hips still. Dean’s tongue moves against the underside of his cock with every thrust, one hand pressing on Sam’s stomach to try and keep him still and the other pressing behind Sam’s balls. 

It’s so much, sensation all across his body, sweat prickling in his back and throat and hair, the smooth wood against his fingers and the catch of Dean’s full bottom lip on the head of his cock each time he pulls back. Sam’s on edge already, the thrill of the situation adding to the sparks skittering up his spine, the shiver of his muscles and the curl of his toes. He hurtles towards his climax far faster than he’d like, even with the awareness that they could be disturbed at any time; hips rolling slightly into the heat of Dean’s mouth. Dean takes it all, speeding up as he realises Sam’s close, pressing harder against Sam’s perineum to intensify the sensation, and looking impossibly smug while he does so.

Sam scrambles for grip in Dean’s hair, against his shirt, anything, to warn his brother; but his coordination is shot and he can’t make the words come out either, terrified that if he speaks it will be a shout. He’s writhing enough that the desk is rocking slightly, thumping against the floor; and the thought that it could bring a whole department of Austin’s bureaucracy into the room is enough to tip him over, biting into his fist hard enough to draw blood.

Dean swallows smoothly, years of practice meaning he’s unsurprised by Sam’s sudden finish. He pulls back, looking up at Sam with a disgustingly smug smile on his face as Sam gasps for breath. 

“See, Sammy, you were able to be quiet. Well done.” His voice rasps as he speaks, so sexy that Sam’s almost ready to go another round, his cock twitching against his thigh. 

“What about you?” he murmurs when he can find words again, still splayed out against the desk. Dean stands, looking down on him, and then bends to put one hand on either side of Sam’s head. 

“Oh I have big plans,” he says, nosing along Sam’s neck. “But they require a bed. And I don’t think you’re going to be able to keep quiet.”

Sam’s whole body shudders, his head thumping against the desk. 

Dean holds out a hand for Sam and pulls him up. Sam stands on wobbly feet, bracing himself on Dean’s shoulders. “Let’s leave the Mayor his office and head back to the motel,” Dean says, and Sam’s only too happy to agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my


End file.
